Fire and Water
by aha19
Summary: Athena is Aquadian, a hunter of the waters. Riddick is Furyan a male of pure fire. Their races were at war long ago, but now the two animals come together. One true to her nature in staying away from the enemy, and the other true to his animalistic side in claiming what is rightfully his. "And the sun grabbed the moon and took her beneath his body and claimed her forever..."
1. Chapter 1

1

My name is Athena and I am of the Aquadian race. We are a people of strength, agility, and intelligence. We never lost a battle. From birth we are raised to believe it is kill or be killed. Our enemy, the Furyans, thought the same. We had been at war with them before the necromancers wiped them out. Now we are scattered across the world, some free, the other enslaved and used for our beauty and our abilities to dance and sing. Soon we were all slaves or convicts who were just slaves who killed their masters.

As of now I was a slave to Santana and his crew. Bad enough Diaz couldn't keep his hands off me. I was locked by my arms and it would have been easy to kill with my legs, but Diaz was bigger and tougher then I was simply because he was a guy. If he broke my legs it would do me no good. So for the moment, I didn't fight or struggled. I embraced Diaz's temptation of shoving his cock inside me.

But I had no regrets about my situation for my past had been so wonderful and exciting, why because I played a game that may still be in motion now. He made it fun, the killer, my enemy, a convict. Richard B. Riddick. We met when we were both twenty. His smell was dominant and wild and to him I smelled of prey and a submissive to dominate. At first it was merely watching and stalking one another and soon it was not enough for the alpha furyan. Now he was my enemy so I had to make my people proud by denying his advances, but by doing so it only made things stronger. It made the game fun and it made him more aroused. But I knew sooner or later he would have had enough.

He wanted to touch me and smell me as I wanted to be rough with him, yet the other side of me said to submit. Johns captured us both and placed us in the same ship. That's when the game really started. All we wanted was to play our game and he killed anyone who got in the way of our game. Jack, Imam, and I along with Riddick escaped the planet we had crash landed on. Of course he wouldn't let me die and neither would I let him die. The game would end and we did not want it to. We knew what we were to each other, but we would never admit it. Sometimes we would deny it or secretly embrace it. He was so close to having me, but I slipped away and in return I got caught and was now a prisoner to Santana.

Diaz was not holding back. He must have been angry for he was attempting to tear into my wet walls. He grunted and growled as he slammed into me, his hands gripping my smooth chocolate colored hips.

"Fuck!" he muttered. My body bounced with his thrusts, my breasts being held down by my bra that was now tightly secured. Whimpers and little moans escaped my body and I only kept a grip on my restraints. I glanced at Diaz who had his eyes shut. His two small braids that came from his beard were moving as his facial features tensed up and tightened. He ground his hips into mine harder and faster until he came deep inside me. I winced at the feeling then watched as he pulled out and dropped my legs. I felt his cum slide from my entrance. He panted and looked at me.

"Damn girl. You never stop feeling so good around my cock." he said and I just watched him.

"Just wait." I replied and he smirked.

"You know if you're good I may be able to talk to Santana and get you out of the cargo area." he said and I stared at him with deep maroon colored pupils.

"No thanks. I find it very roomy here." I replied and he chuckled darkly gripping my chin in his large fingers.

"We're going to be landing soon. A beacon signal has just been given off. The person who sent it off is Riddick. You may just get some freedom after all if you behave." he said and my eyes remained calm, yet inside I was shocked and relieved. So he was alive.

"I guess I will have to be a good girl." I said and he smirked taking a step back from me.

"That's if you can be trusted." he replied and merely stepped out of the cargo area. I sighed and leaned back on the wall. He forgot to pull up my panties and my pants. But that didn't matter right now. Santana was hunting Riddick. If we land on that planet then Riddick will be hunting me…

(Author's Notes)

So I have been writing a few start fanfics just to get some ideas out of my head. Some fanfics will get deleted. But tell me your thoughts on this fanfic or my other fanfics and let me get your opinions on what I should finish or what I should hold off on.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The ship landed and no one came to me. I just looked out the window at the sun and I could only see dirt. His scent was faint, but it was there nonetheless. If I could smell him then he could smell me. I wonder how long it would be before he devised a plan to get into this ship and come see me.

I could hear people moving above me. Santana had many men. I didn't bother to know everyone's names unless I had to. I knew the young boy, Luna, and then there was Nunez and Falco. And we could not forget Diaz. Speaking of Luna he came into the cargo hold and gave me a polite smile but seemed stunned when he saw my pants and panties were down. I smirked.

"Is there a problem?" I asked and he jumped a bit and looked up at me.

"No. I was just told to come and get you." he told shyly. Luna was okay. He never tried to force himself on me like the rest of the men. Santana and Diaz were the only ones who succeeded because one was the boss and the other was the right hand man and I needed these two men to survive. But Luna was acceptable.

"Get me, why?" I asked almost surprised it was not Diaz who was getting me. He only came over and began to unhook my wrists only to put them in bigger coughs. At least my hands were down. I then stared at my legs with my garments to my ankles. "Want to help a girl out?"

He cleared his throat and nodded pulling up my pants and avoiding eye contact with me as he fastened them.

"The boss says some more mercs are coming to the planet. He wants to make sure he can keep an eye on you and them." he told and I looked up and thought for a moment. If I was down here and chained why would he have to worry. I then understood and laughed.

"Oh I get it. He is worried Diaz will sneak off from his duties to come down here and try to fuck me." I said and Luna only cleared his throat.

"Yeah. I'm sorry they're mistreating you." he said and I looked him right in the eyes. It's not every day you see a black woman with maroon eyes so when you see one you can't really look away from the eyes.

"Trust me there is a whole different level of mistreatment that you have yet to experience." I replied and he blinked only wondering what I meant before grabbing my cuffs and pull me from the cargo room. I could have fought against him, but I honestly saw no need. I saw men carrying boxes of weapons and technology through doors that led to outside. Luna took me outside where I was met with the warm sun and hot, dry air. I inhaled and then exhaled. Riddick was not too far away.

"Boss where do you want the girl." Luna called out and I looked up to see Santana and Diaz were talking. The moment he laid eyes on me, Diaz smirked. I merely rolled my eyes.

"Well since Diaz here can't keep his eyes…or cock for that matter off her he will be in charge of her." he said then looked up at Diaz who smirked. "Just don't let her escape." Diaz smiled darkly at me.

"Oh don't worry I won't." he said in seconds I could hear a loud noise and I looked up to see another space craft was landing on the planet. It looked higher tech then Santana's. The wind blew the dust furiously and I could only wonder who would come off this ship. Once it landed I notice Santana and Diaz frowning. The door of the new ship slid down and now a white man and blonde haired white woman in silver and black armor came down with boxes in their hands. Behind them was an older hispanic man maybe and a black bald headed man.

"I thought I made it clear that we didn't need any help."Santana told.

"You know who that was right…on the emergency beacon?" the older white an asked. Santana scoffed.

"Wouldn't be here if I didn't." he told and by now I had taken two quiet steps towards the group of men.

"You need to know that Richard B. Riddick is a very dangerous man and far more intelligent than the men you have in your group." The man said and Santana frowned.

"And now you're insulting me." he said and I knew that there would be a fight of some sort so I lifted my head.

"You know Riddick?" I called out and now all the attention was on me and the black man's eyes flexed on my form as I moved a few feet from Diaz, The opposing merc only nodded.

"I have heard about him… do you know him?" he asked and I only looked down keeping silent. "How did you all come across an Aquadian?"

"That's none of your fucking business." Diaz said suddenly defensive and I almost rolled my eyes.

"Is she a convict?" the bald black man asked and I looked at him wondering why he was so curious now.

"She's entertainment for my crew." Santana said and I only looked away. The new high tech mercs only looked me over before Santana looked at Diaz and motioned at him. Diaz gripped my arm and began to take me to the abandoned mercenary station. Once inside he pinned me against the wall and looked me over. His hand held my restrained wrists above my head.

"You know this Riddick guy we're after?" he asked seriously. I was calm as I looked him over.

"I have had…many run ins with him." I admitted.

"You fuck him?" he asked acidly.

"Because that's your business." I replied only to receive a lightly painful smack to the face.

"Don't fuck with me." he replied acidly.

"And you care why?" I asked.

"I don't like sharing my toys." he replied and I only frowned up at him. I had thoughts to kick him, but I had to wait and bide my time. He pulled back from me once he didn't get an answer. Before I could think he maneuvered to a pip and quickly handcuffed me to it. "Stay."

My hands were once again restrained but at least they were down. He left out the doors giving me only time to look for a weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I counted the second, the minutes, and the hours that I had been changed up here. There was no weapon in feet's reach of me and this I found very upsetting. I let my back remain against the wall. When the doors opened again I expected it to be Diaz, but instead it was the other band of mercs. They were carrying boxes of all kinds of things. I merely watched them and they watched me. I didn't show fear or any signs that I was dangerous. I could only assume there were only four of them. I heard them all talking to each other. Dahl was the female, Moss was the black man, and the Hispanic man was Lockspur. But they called their commanding officer Boss. I watched them for a moment and then Santana came in and began to expect them. The pepper grey haired man looked at him.

"What no privacy?" he asked and Santana smirked.

"Just want to make sure you don't bother my Aquadian is all. Moss glanced at me and I scoffed/

"Oh so now we giving pet names now. I can only imagine what I should call you, Santana." I purred lightly and he only smirked at me.

"Oh don't worry we go near your precious "entertainment." Dahl said smugly. Santana frowned at her.

"Be aware I am only watching you for _your _safety." he spit out before leaving once more. I merely smiled and placed my back to the wall and glanced at the four man team who was eyeing me now. I gave a quick to them before looking ahead again. Riddick was still making me wait. After hours passed I was growing impatient. I was alone again. Now I really wanted to break free from my chains. I got up and turned now and looked at the pipe that was implanted in the wall that my chains were wrapped around. I tilted my head and began to wiggle my chains before tugging on it. The pipe still did not move so I tried something different. I leaned back and placed my feet on the wall and began to push all the way back now I gripped the chain slowly and began to push back quickly. With all my weight at the edge of the chain it would sure pull the pipe out.

I looked at the hole the pipe was in and I could see it slowly starting to crack as I pulled. I remained still letting my weight to the work for me. It was so close to pulling back. Suddenly the door opened and I frowned deeply as I was back on my feet and facing the front now. It was Moss. He was carrying in some more boxes. He glanced at me and I just looked forward not wanting to look at the person who stopped me from almost escaping. I heard footsteps finally coming my way, so with only my eyes I looked at him and he was just looking at me curiously. I just stared at him tensing a bit. He stopped once he was in arms reach of me.

"Are you really as dangerous as Santana says you are?" he asked. I finally turned my head to him.

"If I said no…would you fear me any less?" I asked and he looked down for a second.

"You're a prisoner?" he asked and I nodded once.

"I am." I replied. He nodded.

"My boss has had thoughts on you…if we set you free, will you help us catch Riddick?" he asked and I looked at my hands for a second and then back at him.

"Yes." I replied. If Riddick couldn't come to me then I could come to him. Moss nodded.

"Can we trust you?" he asked and I looked down thinking once more.

"That is your choice." I replied and he just gave me a look before slowly moving closer to me and I now turned my body to him watching him carefully. He stopped to where his armored chest was inches from mine. His right arm lifted and in seconds he gripped the chain that attached me to the wall and he suddenly pulled hard and with one tug the pipe flew from the wall and landed on the ground. I watched as the pipe fell and then I slowly looked up at Moss to see a satisfied look on his face.

"Let's go." he said and turned and began to move towards the doors. I followed him outside and was met with the dry sun yet again. I looked around to see men on guard everywhere. Suddenly the boss of their team moved over towards us. He inspected me quickly.

"So you've agreed to help us catch Riddick?" he asked and I inhaled softly.

"I have agreed to help you try." I replied.

"What the hell is this? You released my prisoner?" Santana asked walking over towards us with an even angrier Diaz. Now both men shielded me from the other two and I just watched the conversation.

"Yes. We agreed that we catch Riddick for our own reasons and then we hand him to you… she is going to help us catch him." The boss replied and Santana only shook his head.

"No. You are not going to use her." he said aggressively.

"Why, she's just a captive," Moss said, "We figured you wouldn't care what happens to a captive." Diaz growled.

"How we treat her is none of your damn fucking business." he said. Now the two bosses of the team were eye to eye.

"The deal doesn't change, Santana. We can both still get what we want." The boss said. Santana just stared at him angrily for a moment.

"We will call the shots with her. You are only borrowing her." he stated and the other merc boss nodded.

"Fair enough." he said. Diaz rolled his eyes and looked at me and I just smirked at him. Santana hit his chest.

"Come on let's get back to work." he said and Diaz only grumbled and walked away. Oh? Did someone have a little bitter spot for me? Now the boss looked at me.

"So you've come in contact with Riddick correct? How would you draw him out?" he asked and I looked up at the sky for a moment before looking down at him.

"Bait." I replied. The boss nodded.

"And I am guessing you aren't opposing for the position?" he asked and I smirked almost evilly at him.

"Definitely not." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I merely stared up at Diaz with a victorious smirk as he tightened my restraints. The boss man of the other mercs had agreed to let me go out into the desert to see if I could find Riddick and bring him back. Santana however demanded I keep my restraints on.

"Someone's a sore loser." I said.

"Shut up." he said bitterly and sharply as he looked at me. He now began to pat me down from my feet up.

"What's wrong, afraid I won't come back?" I asked and he now gave me a glare as he gripped my ass pushing me forward into his body.

"Wouldn't want you siding with the enemy is all." he hissed.

(Normal POV)

Moss watched as the large man molested the prisoner. He shook his head with a glare.

"I don't like how he touches her." he said. His partner Lockspur, was placing a large box on his shoulders when he looked at the two.

"I don't like him at all." he said and merely walked away to Boss Johns.

(Athena's pov)

I stared up at Diaz.

"Oh you're being paranoid." I told him and he scoffed.

"Yeah I so am." he said sarcastically. The boss and Santana came up to us.

"Okay love birds break it up. Athena you're on." Santana said. I glanced back at him and then back up at Santana who just gave me a calm look and released my ass. He tied a small sack of water to my hips. I smirked and walked around him and moved into the dry land. Diaz merely huffed and walked away.

(Normal POV)

Boss Johns looked at the two wondering what their history was. He looked at Santana.

"What's with them?" he asked. Santana smirked watching Athena's round ass move into the land.

"When we first captured her, she tried to kill Diaz with an ax." he told. Boss Johns arched a brow.

"How'd that go?" he asked. Santana smirked evilly and looked up at him.

"He fucked her raw for days." he replied. "They've been best friends since." With that said he walked away leaving Boss Johns to look at the aquadian.

"Damn." he merely said.

(Athena's POV)

My throat was dry but I didn't need my water just yet. The fools actually gave me water. When I was a little girl and I was in the forest of my people, I had moved the water once to protect me from a large snake that wanted me for dinner. I haven't tried since. I looked around and then back at the camp to see everyone still I view. I needed to move out further. As I did, I heard a barking. I looked over to see a Jackal like dog looking at me. He was standing beside some large boulders. I arched a brow and watched as he ran in circles and barked at me. I tilted my head.

"Will you lead me to him?" I whispered and began to walk in the direction of the dog. I was unsure if Santana had eyes on me, but it didn't matter. I moved towards the animal and once he saw this he ran off behind the large boulders. I jogged after him and once I was behind the boulders, I was shocked to see the boulders formed a large cave. It was dark on the inside. He liked darkness because of his eyes. The eyes that showed a new blue world in them. I heard the barking from the inside and moved inside. I wish my arms were free. I wanted to throw in a few punches before he cornered me. The cave was cooler and I inhaled at this and closed my eyes. I loved the darkness as well because of the moisture. But I was unsure if this cave had it. I moved over to the wall. I leaned over and removed my sac of water and poured just a little on me to take in its moisture. I then re tied it and smiled at how cool it was. I heard more barking and continued to follow it. There was still some light from the entrance of the cave. Then I stopped. I heard breathing, blood pumping from the heart. He was here. Right here. Behind me. I suddenly turned quickly and swung my right leg and I thought it was fast, but I tight grip told me otherwise. I could see his large silhouette form. His eyes stared down at me like a predator. He turned me around and locked his arm under my left thigh lifting me up into the air running me into the wall. I let out a grunt as he held me there. My legs were firmly wrapped around his strong hips now.

"Aquadian." He said bitterly and I glared down at him.

"Furyan." I replied. Our blood was rushing and our adrenaline was rising. It was like we were mortal enemies or something. But then again that's what we were. Our people wanted the other dead. I was the powerful water and he was the raging fire. He smelled just like I remembered him from the crash. We were both stranded on a planet almost like this. We escaped with a holy man and a girl dressed like a boy. Their deaths came later on. I fled once our ship landed and that's when another chase took place between he and I. I don't think he was too happy with me when I had run off. His head slowly tilted at me as his eyes rolled over my body.

"Athena." he said with almost a purr and I smiled calmly. It had been quite some time since I had heard him say my name.

"Riddick." I said calmly and a victorious smirk fell on his lips as his body pressed against mine. His head slowly leaned in to mine and pressed against my forehead. I placed my arms over his shoulders. For a few second we stayed like this in silence before he pulled back and turned from me.

"Got yourself into some trouble did you?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes and you as well." I said.

"I don't mean our situation I mean the hands that have been all over you." he said with a growl and I looked down with a mild glare. He smelled Diaz on me, but why wouldn't he? I could smell Diaz on me.

"Well it's not my husband you smell." I said and he turned to me with anger in his face.

"And this wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed with me." he said with a growl and I shook my head.

"What's wrong is the chase getting boring for you?" I asked and he sped right up to me and I did not move from the wall as he placed his large arms on either side of the wall trapping me inside.

"The chase should be between us two. Three's a crowd." he told. I would never say it out loud, but I had a feeling Riddick was upset that Diaz was inside me before he was.

"Oh so you want me to apologize for running away? Sorry Furyan," I said sliding out from under his arms and now moving behind him. His sweaty back colliding with my wet chest. "but I submit to no man."

His head slowly turned and looked at me. His eyes sparkling.

"I'm not just a man. I'm an escaped convict who had killed many men and has only chased after one woman, because I've only ever wanted one woman." he told turning to look down at me with steal like eyes. I felt small compare to him now and I looked away now refusing to answer.

"Santana wants me to bring you back." I replied.

"Yes so he can put my head in a box." he told and I looked back up at him.

"Like that could ever happen. People have wanted to do worse to you." I told.

"Yes and it seems that fuck is already been doing worse to you." he said bitterly. I growled.

"Oh let it go, Riddick. It's not like I just spread my legs willingly for him. For your information I actually tried to kill him first before the others." I told.

"But because you're a woman, he overpowered you and you lost." he said. My hands may have been restrained, but that didn't stop me from smacking him anyways.

"How dare you compare another man to me." I hissed turning to move back to the entrance of the cave. Before I could, strong arms locked around my arms and held them together.

"Or how about I compare you to me." He said huskily in my ear and pulled back deeper into the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

5

His arms held me tight against his body. He turned me around and pressed my back against the nearest wall. His special eyes looked deeply at me. They were like a predator's eyes, yet they were full of lust and want. His eyes, like mine, have seen death. His hands, that restrained me, like mine, have taken life. With one hand he held my chains above my head and now his face was inches from mine, our noses touched. I could see a blurry outline of my reflection in his goggles. Blue eyes met maroon. Furyan met Aquadian. Fire met water.

He kissed me roughly and I could taste the sweat on his lips as well as smell it on his body. I react to my enemy's advances and lean forward pressing my lips harder with his. I see his other arms come up into the air and grip my chains and in seconds I see his arm muscles flex and hear a quick snap. Now his arms slid down my own and rested on my hips and as he did so I began to move my arms a part and I feel the new distance they are able to stretch as my restraints had been broken. All this, while our lips were still locked in a dominant dance. I rest my hands on his thick shoulders and he hoists me up in the air. My legs wrap around his hips, locking around him almost. My hands run over his smooth shaven hand and he moves us off the wall. I feel gravity do its job and I was being carried to the ground. It was cold, but his body was hot and it balanced out the temperature.

I hear a low growl emit from him as his hands now move all over my body. He was moving fast which I could understand. I would never let him go as far as he wanted during out other meetings. I was always gone before he could finish. I never gave the animal what he wanted, and I knew now that I was he was going to savor me and take his time. His hips dug into mine and I could feel his groin pressing into mine. I let out a light gasp. His lips moved to my neck and I could feel him biting and sucking on my jugular and as he did I could feel his hands gripping my shirt and I heard a sudden rip. My body sprang into action and I stopped him.

"Don't. They will know something happened." I said my voice weak already.

"And what if I want them to know something happened?" he growled and I heard the rip continue until I saw the shirt being thrown the side along with his goggles that landed on top of the shredded pile. "What if I want that fuck to know that you're already claimed?"

I smiled at the thought and felt his hands tug my pants and panties down. He was wasting no time, but why would he? He probably thought I would somehow slip away from his hold.

"A Furyan claiming an Aquadian? What would our people say?" I asked watching as he leaned back and removed his shirt. He threw beside my shirt.

"Ain't got no people." Was his only reply before moving right back on top of me and holding me down with his weight. I suddenly feel a sharp little pain on my right nipple and I hissed and saw he had bit down on my sensitive bud. He tugged and licked and sucked all around it. I bit my lip feeling my body already start to react. My vagina was slowly throbbing. His large cold hand rested on my left breast cupping it and pulling at it. His thumb and pointer finger squeezed it causing it to get harder. I whimpered at the feeling and suddenly his legs forced their way between my legs and started to push up against my hips. Slowly he began grinding his hips into mine, humping me into the ground.

My hands slowly ran over his head and I groaned a bit feeling my vagina now throb more with want. I could tell he could smell my juices, for I could smell his arousal. I looked up at the ceiling of the cave to see there was water on the top. How there was water in this land was beyond me, but it was clear enough to show our reflections. It was almost too perfect to believe. Riddick's body was clear as day as it moved into mine. Now my hips lifted to meet his and we began to move back against each other in perfect sync. His lips found mine again and his tongue moved into my mouth taking mine and I moaned into his mouth. His hands that were playing with my breasts moved south and I heard his pants unzip. I growled at the sound and could feel my instinct start to take over. I suddenly ran my nails down his chest hard and he growled into my mouth and pulled back. He looked angry, but I knew his instinct was also over powering him.

He pulled me up now and kissed me hard before turning me over on my hands and knees. He had always wanted this and I wanted to give it to him. I wanted his scent to overpower Diaz's. I feel Riddick's chest on mine and he kissed the top of my back and I moaned arching my back and without warning or preparation I feel his cock pierce into my tight entrance. I growled out and he only wrapped his arms around my hips, like a dog would its mate. He growled into my ear and suddenly bit my lobe before thrusting his hips. His cock drove deeper into my reaching my cervix. I closed my eyes moaning out as he slammed into me.

"Never thought you'd give in so easily." he grunted in my ear as he held me in place. My body bucked with his movements. They were so harsh my breasts bounced with each thrust. I smirked as he began to grope them.

"I let you win this time Riddick." I replied feeling him hit my G-spot which caused me to scream out.

"Oh then the wait was truly worth it." he replied pushing me down into the earth and slamming his hips tighter into mine. I moaned harder and louder feeling totally powerless, but with Riddick I did not mind that. When he overpowered me, he replaced it with his own strength. I knew he would never let anything hurt me. He pulled my head back and kissed me roughly. I could feel the pleasure building up in my stomach. The heat I felt was new to me. Diaz could never spark such pleasure in me. Riddick pulled back onto his knees and pulled me up with him grinding his hips into me. His right arm held on to me so he could drill into me. I felt my eyes looking down and as my body moved with his I could see my juices sliding down my thighs. Fuck I felt so close.

"Don't cum yet." Riddick commanded. "You don't cum until I say."

His voice was rough and vicious and I gave in to his command doing my best to hold back. He began to lean back until he was on his back. Even though I was not facing him he still commanded my hips to ride his hard cock. God, he was perfect. I was surprised I teased him for this long. I started to grind my hips on his body. The cave was filled with growls and moans now. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the area.

(Normal Pov)

Diaz was pacing around slowly waiting for his prisoner to return. His gun was propped on his shoulder. His eyes scanned the dry hot desert.

"Where the fuck is she?" he asked with annoyance. One of the other mercs, Nunez walked behind him with a box full of cargo.

"Don't worry man, I'm sure she's persuading him to come back with her." he said and Diaz looked at him.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" he growled out and Nunez only shrugged and hurried to get out of the larger man's sight.

"Calm down Diaz. She's fine." Santana said. "They're most likely talking."

"Or fucking." Dahl said passing them by obviously hearing the conversation. Both men glared at her now and she smirked and walked on.

" Don't worry. She knows better. After thirty more minutes, if she isn't back we will go after her." Santana assured him and walked on. Diaz only frowned and looked forward again. All he could think of is what Riddick was doing to his Aquadian. He still couldn't explain why he felt so paranoid though. Maybe he should fuck her the second she comes back so she knows who she belongs to.

(Athena's POV)

Riddick had me on my back thrusting harder and faster. His fists were right beside my head. His eyes showing nothing but the eyes of a vicious animal unleashed from its cage. I moaned loudly as my hips moved more into his. My hands gripped his fists. I couldn't hold back much longer and he let me know that neither could he. He dug his cock deeper into me and held it there. I felt his hot cum shoot up inside me and instantly I began to cum long and hard. I groaned feeling my body shiver and shake at the tremors of pleasure I felt. My body had chills and Riddick pressed his body to mine and kissed me, but it was different. It was soft and loving. Those were two words that would never describe him. His hands cupped my face and I only smiled and kissed him back. He rolled on his back now and held me to him as we stared up at the ceiling. His body a creamy white and mine a chocolate brown. I held on to him and we were silent for a long moment.

"You know you belong to me right?" he asked. I slowly smiled.

"I know." I replied gently.


End file.
